Play with me
by Spoollee
Summary: “Come out and play with me Jacob.” Her voice heightened a little. Smutty wetness.


**Please read and review. ******** Please no flames. **

"Jacob" she whispered my name.

"Jacob are you here?" She said sweetly. I couldn't take it she smelled wonderful.

I stood still by a tree watching her walking around looking for me. She was the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. Her hair, eyes, body, and the way she says my name.

"Come out and play with me Jacob." Her voice heightened a little.

She bent down by the water. Then she stood up and started to take off her shirt. Pulling it over her head letting the curls fall down her back. Undoing her bra and letting it fall to the ground.

It was all I could do to stay by the tree and not grab her up and make her mine over and over.

Reaching for her shorts and sliding them over her tight, round ass. As she bent over to push them the rest of the way down I could see she had on little lacy boy shorts.

My dick was past being just hard it throbbed. She was taunting me. If she knew what was good for her she would stay as far away from me as possible.

"If you don't come out and play, I will just have to play by myself." She sat down on the blanket and leaned back. One hand slowly started caressing her nipple and the other one started to make its way to her shorts.

When she reached her sweet spot her back arched up off the blanket just a little bit. I can tell she had put a finger into herself. Her breath started to change and I could smell her wonderful juices.

By this time my pants were becoming constricting. Her moans were filling the silence and her scent was filling the air.

"Come for me baby." I whispered knowing she could barely hear me.

I could see moisture starting glisten on her body. She was close. She had two fingers working in and out of her. Her moans started to get louder. Her back starting to arch up higher.

"Jacob, I'm so close. Please come play with me." Her hips started to go in rhythm with her fingers.

Her scream filled the air and I knew she had came. Her juices coming out of her when she brought her fingers up to her mouth.

I lost it. I undid my pants and was next to her. My lips crashing onto hers. My tongue invading hers I could taste her sweetness still lingering in her mouth. I let out a growl and she mimicked me with a moan.

I started kissing my way down her neck to her breast taking a nipple into my mouth. She arched upward and I squeezed the other in my hand.

Moving down to her stomach I slowly pulled her panties down her legs. They were soaked with her sex. I took in a deep breath and let out a deep growl. I rubbed my finger over her clit and she started to squirm.

I placed my hands on her legs and pushed them apart. Watching her sweet smelling juices seeping out her I had to have a taste. I ran my tongue over her wet lips and she bucked her hips. Using my tongue going in and out I brought it up to her little bundle of nerves. Sucking on the little nub I slid in one finger. She was so wet and slid in the second.

I felt her tighten and her moans were killing me. She was about ready to come for a second time when I moved back up to her and started to kiss her again. Keeping my fingers pumping into her.

"Tell me what you want." I said in a deep husky voice.

She arched her back up so her breast could touch my chest. Wrapping her legs around my waist and squeezing. "I want you to fuck me Jacob. Finish what I started."

I replaced my fingers with my dick with one quick thrust. Fuck she was so tight. And wet. I started pulling back slowly before thrusting back in.

"Fuck me hard Jacob. Make me scream."

That did it. I started to thrust into her as hard as I could. Her walls were tightening and she would squeeze her legs around me. I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Her nails went down my back and she bit my chest. Leaving a slight mark. I pumped harder and harder making her buck her hips to meet each thrust.

She screamed my name as she came. Her pussy tightened around my cock causing me to come with her. I let out a howl. I slowed my rhythm as we were coming down from our ride.

She started to giggle as I laid my head down on her breast. Her small hands started playing with my hair and she giggled some more. Which was causing her to flex around my cock and making it get hard again.

"You better stop before I fuck you again." My voice was deep and I started to lick her nipple.

"Well if you would stop making me have to go to extremes to get you to fuck me. ……."

**I hope you enjoyed this. I sure enjoyed writing it. HEEHEE Now where's my husband?**


End file.
